


Mean Founding Fathers

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX IS A HUGE FUCKING ASSHOLE, ALEX IS REGINA GEORGE, Aaron is a sweet cinnamon roll, Alex is a popular boy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, EDGY KIDS, F/M, Gay Stuff, I know im a loser, LIKE REALLY HUGE, M/M, Mean girls Au, More focused on Hamburr, Peggy is edgy, Thomas is kinda emo lol, Typical shitty high school, why the fuck am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude...Shutup...SHUTUP!" Alex had chirped as he had the brightest most friendly smile on his face that was only drawing Aaron in. Lafayette and John also were leaning in, interested in the conversation.</p><p>"I-I...I didn't say anything..." Aaron blushed as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like a million eyes were on him!</p><p>"Homeschooled...Thats...REALLY interesting!" Alex said as he had sat back in his chair, Aaron let out a little giggle, but mentally slapped himself for it. Come on, Aaron stop acting like such a loser!</p><p>"And your'e you know, take this as a compliment from one bro from another, your'e like, really handsome!" Alex complimented as Aaron blushed even more. </p><p>"Thank you...!" Aaron said as a smile had fallen to his lips. He's never been called handsome before, let alone by a boy!</p><p>"So you agree?" </p><p>"Huh?" Aaron asked as he snapped from his bashfullness to see Alex, a bit of a now fake-friendly look on his face.</p><p>"You think your'e really handsome?" Alex asked him, like Aaron was stupid or something.</p><p>"O-Oh...I don't know..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They're Gonna Rip You To Shreds!

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell did I write this oh my god. I just had too seeing lin being sassy as hell like regina george gives me life tbh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron starts his first day at Princeton High School! What could possibly go wrong?

"Okay, Do you have your lunch ready? Got all your stuff?" His father asked Aaron, His mother straightening her sons clothes.

"Yeah Dad." Aaron responded as the sixteen-year old boy smiled up at his parents. 

"Now don't be scared of the older kids, okay sweetie?" His mother asked him as Aaron nodded.

"I won't Mom." Aaron replied and then stood up.

"Alright, I think Im ready." Aaron said as his mother had stopped him, a camera in hand. 

"First lets take some pictures okay!" She said as she put an arm around her son, handing the camera to her husband who then began to take pictures. In the middle of them, Aaron's mother began to cry and hug her son.

"M-Mom...! I-Its okay...!" Aaron laughed nervously as his mother kept hugging Aaron tightly, kissing his face as his father was snapping pictures of the sweet scene. 

Most parents don't act like this when their kid is a teenager, But today was Aaron's first day of public school. He has been home-schooled his entire life in New Jersey, Until his father was offered a new job in New York, So it was goodbye New Jersey and hello New York.

"Mom, I really need to go okay," He said as his mother kissed him once more. Aaron hugged his father goodbye and was off. 

The school was only a few blocks away. As Aaron walked out into the street, suddenly a bright yellow blur raced out in front of him, Aaron jumped back as he could hear his parents cry out in terror in the back. Aaron went a bit stiff and let out a breath of air. Great, He could see the headline now: 'Teenage Boy Hit And Killed By School Bus!'

"Its alright, Im okay!" Aaron said as he gave a thumbs up to his parents. Aaron did a little cringe as he turned away, adjusting his backpack onto his shoulders. Jeez, public school seems dangerous already! Aaron took notice of other kids around his age around him. Well hell, that was something he didn't see everyday! 

Aaron seemed to melt into the crowd of kids his age. He had a big smile on his face. He was actually fitting in for once! Maybe this would be a new chapter in his life, a new page to write on! The only thing Aaron could doubt was the size of the school, and oh yes, It was monstrous. Princeton High school, one of the biggest schools in New York to be exact! Aaron was looking around as he was at the entrance...To what seemed like paradise, and hell.

A football had flown over his head as a group of boys were lighting something on fire, stomping on it a large group of very attractive looking girls looked over to Aaron, one even winked at him! Aaron was almost knocked over by a skateboarder passing through, performing tricks and such as he had made it up the steps into the high school. 

"Okay, Okay, Calm down Aaron...Keep it cool...Just gotta go to the counselors office, and get my schedule...counselors office, schedule." Aaron said aloud to himself to give himself confidence. 

He walked around in the sea of kids, bumping into others and or stepping on peoples feet and muttering apologies to those he hurt. Aaron thought he could find himself around, but as he kept looking back up at the clock in the hallway, he was not doing very well. 

Aaron decided to take a step back and maybe ask someone for help? No, no, no, he didn't want to be a bother! He would find his way there eventually. He paused and just kinda stood to the side, looking lost as Aaron was looking around for a map of some sort in the hallways of the school. The halls were becoming much thinner with people and Aaron was becoming worried, until a girl had stepped up.

"You alright?" She asked him as Aaron nodded. The girl was wearing a flannel and a white 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt with skinny jeans and vans, she had an alternative look to her that fit really well! Her skin was a light brown color and her eyes a warm brown, matching her curly hair. 

"You look lost as shit, You new here?" She asked as Aaron nodded.

"Uh yeah...Im just trying to get my schedule and stuff...Im not sure if you heard about me...Um...I-I uh...Im Aaron Burr." Aaron said as he offered his hand to her. The girl gave him a little grin and took his hand.

"Not much of a formal greeter, but whatever. Im Margaret Schuyler, Friends call me Peggy." Peggy said as she shook Aaron's hand. 

"Nice to meet you Peggy." Aaron said as he had placed his hand back in his pockets. 

"Follow me I'll show you around to your class and stuff, Aaron." Peggy said as she began to walk down the hallway, Aaron following her as Peggy had started staring at him. Aaron noticed this and looked to Peggy.

"Uh...Something wrong...?" Aaron asked as Peggy gave a little chuckle.

"Nothing, Just your'e not gonna survive here very long, a hunk like you..." Peggy said as she playfully gave him a little jab in the arm. Aaron gave her a funny look.

"What do you mean...?" Aaron asked. Peggy just laughed, and didn't answer his question. The two had turned a hallway and now were heading for the stairs, Peggy and Aaron walked up pretty fast. Aaron was drinking in all of the school, fascinated by almost everything. 

"Aye, Whats wrong Aaron? You kinda have some dreamy-dazed look in your eyes." Peggy noted as Aaron turned to her.

"Hm? Oh well uh...Iv'e never been to an actual public school Before...I used to be home schooled..." He said a bit sheepishly as Peggy let out a laugh.

"No WAY! Seriously!? You were home schooled!? Well shit welcome to hell!" Peggy snorted as she gave Aaron a high-five, Aaron being a bit confused of why he was getting a high-five. He didn't seem to say anything special...

"Uhh...Is that y'know...A bad thing...?" Aaron asked as Peggy paused.

"Not really, But lets just say you'll be a bit...overwhelmed." Peggy said as the last part she said a bit softly. They were now at what seemed to be an office of some kind.

"And now, we have arrived at your destination." Peggy said in a tour-guide voice as she opened the door for Aaron. Aaron nodded with gratitude and held the door open, Peggy walking away.

"Bye Aaron, Have a good first day in hell! If ya get lost try and find me, okay?" Peggy called as Aaron nodded and walked in, Peggy's figure disappearing down the stairs as Aaron had walked up to the front desk. She seemed alright...a bit outlandish...but nice.


	2. I Know Your'e From Montreal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas show Aaron around the school.

"Huh...I guess this is my homeroom..." Aaron said as he had stopped at a door, small windows reflecting his picture in the glass. Aaron grabbed the knob and turned, opening the door. The class seemed to be all seated. Only one or two seats remained. Aaron decided to take a seat right at the front, as he began to take his backpack off at his seat, he heard a voice only a seat down in his row.

"Don't sit there, Lee's girlfriend sits there." A boy said, he had a light brown skin tone and brown eyes with long black curly hair. He had a bit of what seemed to be a beard, but that was really it. He was wearing all black, Aaron took notice. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He looked a bit miserable per say, or at least tired. Another boy behind him wearing a patterned button-up red polo and jeans. He had a darker skin-tone then the boy in front of him.

"Huh?" Aaron asked as suddenly a girl had taken his seat. The girl whipped around and glared at Aaron, saying nothing. A boy next to the desk that must have been the so-called 'Charles Lee' looked to the girl and went right up to her.

"Hey baby." He said as the two then began to full out make-out right in front of him! Aaron made a disgusted face. Ew. The boy all in black behind him now covered a laugh. Aaron took in a breath as the two boys eyes seem to follow him around the room. Aaron took a seat in a row next to the boy all in black. 

"That seats taken." He said as Aaron blinked. He paused a moment and searched the room for more open seats, and decided to take the seat behind him, across from the boy in the polo behind the boy all in black. The boys both nodded towards him.

"Nice." The boy said as Aaron breathed, straightening his collar as he nodded back to the boys.

"I love your sweater! Where did you get it?" The boy across from his said as the boy in front of him rolled his eyes.

"O-Oh Uhh...I don't know..." Aaron said as the boy had leaned over to touch his sweater, to which Aaron thought was a little weird, yet funny.

"See I want a sweater this color, Thomas! It would look great on me!" He said as the boy in all black, that went by the name Thomas just snorted.

"This is James, He's almost too gay to function." Thomas said in a joking manner as Aaron gave a small chuckle. Another boy had gotten up, walking past Thomas with a smug look on his face.

"Nice hair Thomas, whats it made out of?" The boy asked as Thomas whipped around, teeth gritted and looking pissed.

"YOUR MOM'S PUBIC HAIR, THANKS!" Thomas spat as Aaron widened his eyes a bit. Thomas then looked to Aaron, and offered his hand with a small gentle smile.

"Hi, Im Thomas Jefferson." He said as Aaron took his hand. Aaron looked up as it seemed the teacher had finally walked in. Jeez this guy was HUGE! The teacher shushed the class and then began to write on the white-board behind him, turning around and looking to the class.

"Alright now, You all know me as Mr.Washington, But someone today doesn't. Now we have a new student today thats from New Jersey." Mr. Washington said as he had looked on a small slip of paper.

"Aaron? Aaron...Burr? Where are you?" He announced in a confused voice as Aaron flinched a little, but stood up and awkwardly waved as everybody in the class turned and looked at him, some sending him glares, other funny looks of confusion or curiousness 

"Ah, There you are! Welcome to Princeton High school, Mr.Burr! I hope you like it here!" Mr.Washington said as he nodded to Aaron. Aaron nodded back as he heard the bell ring, Which was much louder than Aaron could ever imagine!

"Alright, Everyone pull out your books and turn to page forty-five!" Mr.Washington announced as Aaron did as told. 

Class went by in a blur, Aaron tried to pay attention as best he could, but he wasn't use to be in a classroom filled with so many other kids! It was hard to concentrate. After class, Aaron was looking at his schedule and was worried about his next class. 

It was some crazy number that he did not know, It didn't seem to fit in with any of the class numbers he saw when walking down the hall. And he was really nervous about it. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first day! He paused and was staring down at his schedule, and then noticed Thomas and James were starting to get up. 

"Hey! Um, Thomas, James!" Aaron called as he stopped him. Thomas turned and gave him a quizzical look, James smiled to Aaron.

"Yeah, Whats up?" Thomas asked as Aaron showed him his schedule. 

"Uh, Can you help me? Im really lost...You know this room number?" He asked him as Thomas stared at the piece of paper, James tilting his head at it.

"I think thats in the back building..." Thomas mumbled as the two exchanged glances, and then smiled. As if the two were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah its in the back building, We'll show you there!" James said as the two had smiles. Aaron paused and smiled a little back at them.

"Thanks!" Aaron chirped as then the two then walked with him, being shut out of the classroom and shoved into the sea of teenage homicide. Aaron was being pushed and shoved, Thomas and James then both grabbing his arm, and shoving him through.

"MOVE PEOPLE, NEW MEAT COMING THROUGH!" Thomas yelled as James laughed, dragging Aaron through as the two took a turn, winding through the hallways and people until they had walked outside, it seemed to be to a large field somewhere near the gym. Thomas and James plopped down in the grass, leaning against the wall of the school as Aaron looked around, confused.

"Uh...Are you sure we're in the right place? I don't see any 'back building'." Aaron asked as Thomas and James looked up at him.

"Yeah, About that..." James said as Thomas smirked a little devilishly.

"It burned down in 1987." Thomas said as Aaron looked to him, and thought. Was this against the rules? Would he get in trouble?

"Couldn't this get us into trouble for being out here...?" Aaron asked. Thomas and James paused and exchanged glances.

"Why...would we get you in trouble? We're your friends, right?" Thomas asked as Aaron had paused to suck in air. Aaron didn't really want to risk getting in trouble...But it didn't seem to scandalous...And Aaron was NOT turning down friendship! 

And so, Aaron sat down with the two, James went on talking about the school and all the cliques, Which he had to run down what cliques and groups were to Aaron. Thomas was drawing something on a large pad of paper.

"How do you spell your name Aaron?Im making a map for you." Thomas said as Aaron spelled his name out for him.

"Oh and Aaron! You totally have to join the art club! Thomas is the president of it-" James said as Thomas rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, James you can stop telling people you know..." Thomas said as James playfully hit his head. Aaron looked up to see some kids from gym class had walked out, all in the same boring uniforms. 

"In all things that are holy in this world..." James said as Thomas and James both looked up, staring at someone or something specific in that group of kids. 

"Of course all the stupid fucking 'Founding Fathers' of this shit school are in the same gym class!" Thomas rolled his eyes as Aaron gave him a funny look.

"Who are the 'Founding Fathers'?" Aaron asked. Was Thomas talking about all those old dudes with the white wigs and stuff?

"Its a nickname given to the three dickholes that apparently made Princeton 'famous'." Thomas made air quotes around the word famous. 

"Their teen royalty! If Princeton was Tigerbeat magazine, they would be on the front cover every week!" James said.

"See that one over there?" James asked as he motioned Aaron to fall eyes upon one boy with that of a skin tone similar to Thomas's, he had curly black hair and brown eyes from what Aaron could see, and had his hair up in a bun-like style. He had a nice shave of what little facial hair he had on his face. 

"Thats Lafayette, His name is super long. He says he's from France, But we all know thats a HUGE lie! He always talks in this fake ass french accent, and acts like he doesn't know english. He's one of the DUMBEST boys you will ever meet!" James said as Thomas paused drawing for a while.

"James had him in French class last year." Thomas snorted as James looked right at Aaron.

"He asked me all the time how to say things in french. It was so annoying! Thats how we know he's lying about being french!" James said.

"I heard he's from Montreal." Thomas added as James nodded. Aaron was watching Lafayette kick a soccer ball, the ball then hitting a much smaller boy. James and Thomas bursted into laughter. The boy, who had a lighter skin tone than Lafayette, was helped up by a group of girls who then started petting and patting his curly hair. His freckles were visible even from here!

"John Laurens so deserved that!" Thomas smirked as James looked to Aaron to explain again.

"John Laurens is the gossiper of the group, despite his tiny size, he can get around! He knows everything about everyone! Thats why his hair is so big its...full of secrets!" James said as Aaron then noticed a certain boy who had caught his eyes. 

He was being surrounded by a big group of kids, mainly girls who were holding his arms and such. He was fit, handsome...and tan, and had a really nice trim of what facial hair he had! His hair was a cut short in a clean cut that framed his face well. Aaron felt his face flush and his heart beat a little faster. Jeez...That guy was pretty cute!

"And evil takes form and creates...Alexander Hamilton." James said. Thomas let out a growl.

"Stay far away from him, He's an ACTUAL human fucking hurricane!" James said as Aaron was still gazing at Alex.

"He may seem like your typical arrogant loud-mouth man-whore bastard, but he is so much more than that..." Thomas said as James stared at Thomas with a bit of a worried look. 

"He's the king of the school, the star. Those other two are just his little helpers, his minions." James commented again. Alex had paused to step away from the crowd and to talk to John and Lafayette.

"Alexander Hamilton...How do I even begin to explain the evil Alexander Hamilton is...!" Thomas echoed as Aaron was still gazing, star struck at the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got that title from The Most Popular Girls in School. (Which the series will also be based around) next chapter will be about Aaron and his little crush on Alex ;)


	3. You Think Your'e Really Handsome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes face to face with The 'Founding Fathers"

"Hey Aaron, Heres your map to Princeton High." Thomas said as he pulled out the large piece of paper he was drawing on out in the field. Aaron took it and tilted his head at it. 

"Wow! Thomas your'e really good at art!" Aaron said, impressed. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Its nothing, Now, This map is going to be VERY crucial if you want to survive here," Thomas said as James nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, And where you sit in the lunch room is also really important!" James added, Thomas agreeing as suddenly James and Thomas let out a yelp of shock as Peggy had leaped on James back, piggy-backing with a giggle as she whooped.

"Peggy what the FUCK! You scared the shit out of me, man!" James said as he adjusted her weight on him. Peggy snorted.

"Oh shush you know you love it!" Peggy said as Thomas rolled his eyes.

"So I see you have met the new meat!" Peggy said with a smirk as Thomas nodded, slinging an arm around Aaron's shoulders. 

"Yep, We've been showing him around." Thomas said as Aaron was still studying the map. 

"What are the names in the lunchroom, like on the little tables you drew?" Aaron asked as he noticed them. Peggy leaned over and pointed at the tables on the map, James giving Peggy an annoyed look.

"Those are where all the cliques sit and stuff," Peggy said. Thomas nodded and took the map himself, starting to explain it all to Aaron. 

"...So here you have the Jocks, The Nerds, The Edgy kids, The Cheerleaders, Girls who eat their feelings, Girls who eat nothing at all, The Greatest People you will EVER Meet, And the WORST." Thomas said as he pointed right at the middle of the lunchroom drawn in the paper.

"Beware of The Founding Fathers, They sit in the middle. You can avoid their table pretty easily." Thomas said. The four looked up to hear the bell ring for class.

"Come on James, Giddy up lets go to English!" Peggy said as James rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his face at Peggy. Thomas patted Aaron on the back and walked off.

"Hey I'll see ya at lunch, Kay?" Thomas said as Aaron then was left alone to find his next class. Aaron weaved through the crowds and eventually made it too his class, repeating the process once more as soon it was lunch time. 

Aaron looked out at the large expanse of the lunch room. A overwhelming sense had washed over him and Aaron had never felt so small in his life. Aaron scanned all the tables, until he noticed Thomas, James, And Peggy at a specific table. The three waved at him, Aaron waving back as he began to make his way towards the table. Aaron paused as he felt someone staring at him... 

"Hey, Sit down." A voice said as Aaron turned his head and nearly yelped. Alexander Hamilton, was staring right at him with a grin on his face. John and Lafayette had also looked up, curious of why Alex was talking to Aaron. 

Aaron went stiff and looked over to the table he was set on going too, James, Peggy, and Thomas motioned him quickly to come sit with them, fear in their own eyes. 

"Seriously, sit down!" Alex proposed once again, his arms crossed against his chest in a mature manner as Aaron decided 'fuck it' and sat down. Aaron had a way better look of the three now, he noticed all their clothes were fancy, preppy. Ralph Lauren, and Gucci were the only brands Aaron could identify of what they were wearing. It was all nice clothing in general, and probably worth more than him!

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Alex asked as Aaron paused.

"Oh, Um...Im new here, I just moved here from New Jersey." Aaron said.

"What?" Alex asked as Aaron was now a bit confused, but decided to just continue speaking.

"I used to be homeschooled." Aaron said.

"Wait...What!?" Alex asked again, a bit of surprise on his face. 

"My Mom...taught me at school-"

"No, No I know what home schooling is Im not stupid! So you've never been to a real school before?" Alex asked as he then had a little concern on his face. Aaron made a face, and shrugged a little, shaking his head. Alex's eyes were wide with shock, and enjoyment. Aaron felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Dude...Shutup...SHUTUP!" Alex had chirped as he had the brightest most friendly smile on his face now, that was now drawing Aaron in. Lafayette and John also were leaning in, interested in the conversation.

"I-I...I didn't say anything..." Aaron blushed as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like a million eyes were on him!

"Homeschooled...Thats...REALLY interesting!" Alex said as he had sat back in his chair, Aaron let out a little giggle, but mentally slapped himself for it. Come on, Aaron stop acting like such a loser!

"And your'e you know, take this as a compliment from one bro from another, your'e like, really handsome!" Alex complimented as Aaron blushed even more. 

"Thank you...!" Aaron said as a smile had fallen to his lips. He's never been called handsome before, let alone by a boy, or a girl!

"So you agree?"

"Huh?" Aaron asked as he snapped from his bashfullness to see Alex, a bit of a now fake-friendly look on his face.

"You think your'e really handsome?" Alex asked him, like Aaron was stupid or something. Something had flashed in Alex's eyes, But Aaron could not make out what it was.

"O-Oh...I don't know..." Aaron said softly as he fiddled with his watch on his left wrist. Alex gave a little gasp and took up Aaron's left wrist, looking at his watch.

"Wow, Nice watch! Where did you get it?" Alex asked as Aaron blushed again. 

"Oh...It was my Grandpa's..." Aaron said as Alex had crossed his arms against his chest again.

"Its really nice!" Alex commented as Lafayette smiled at Aaron, John giving him a very, very confused look.

"If your'e from New Jersey...Why don't you have an accent?" John asked as Alex did not break away from Aaron's gaze. Aaron was staring at John, confused by his question.

"John, You can not just ask people why they do not have an accent!" Lafayette said. Holy shit, Thomas wasn't lying when he said Lafayette had a fake sounding french accent!

"Can you excuse us for just a moment..." Alex said with a wink to Aaron which almost gave him a heart-attack. Alex turned around with his friends, and began whispering and talking about something Aaron could not make out. Aaron looked over to Thomas, James, And Peggy who were making gestures of confusion at him. Aaron shrugged at them, As the three then leaned in, smiles on their faces.

"Okay, Soooo...We don't do this very often. So this is a pretty big deal..." Alex said.

"We want you too have lunch with us for the rest of the week." Lafayette said in broken english that made Aaron cringe a little. Aaron panicked on the inside. Did he REALLY want to have lunch with these guys?

"Oh, Its oka-" Aaron began to say an excuse, But Alex cut him off.

"Coolness! We'll see you tomorrow, Aaron." Alex said quickly with a forced smile. Aaron went dead cold, his brain processing of what Alex just said. Did...Did Alex just say his NAME!? Did he tell them his name!? No, He was pretty sure he didn't! Aaron was now, very creeped out as Alex smiled back at him, his intense eyes filled with something...bad...that Aaron could not figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that can just totally see Lin Manuel Miranda making the facial expressions and gestures as he acts like Regina George? Like it plays like a movie in my head and fits so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys like this concept? I may continue if you guys like it :)


End file.
